In the dental profession, silver amalgams are widely used for restorations on the biting surfaces of molars. The amalgam is prepared by the dentist by mixing a predetermined, carefully controlled volume of mercury with silver powder in the form of a tablet or pellet. One means of providing the mercury and silver alloy to the dentist is to provide a volume of mercury along with a supply of individual silver alloy tablets. The dentist then carefully measures the requisite amount of mercury and adds it to a mixing device with the silver alloy tablet, and then amalgamates or triturates the mercury/tablet mixture.
This invention relates to a device for storing a supply of mercury and silver alloy tablets, and for dispensing a single tablet with a predetermined, carefully metered amount of mercury.